


Hojas de otoño

by MissBlueCaterpillar



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Autumn, Fluff, I Made Myself Cry, M/M, Post-Canon, Seasonal, Victor craves peppermint marshmallows, fall - Freeform, i mean a lot of fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-25 11:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12530800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBlueCaterpillar/pseuds/MissBlueCaterpillar
Summary: La calidez necesaria para sobrevivir al frío en un día de otoño no venía exactamente de la taza de chocolate que le sirvió.





	Hojas de otoño

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí esto para postearlo el primer día de otoño pero no sé por qué nunca lo posteé aquí :(  
> Contenido fluffy para actualizar mi actividarks acá en AO3 justo ahora que no puedo dormir :D

Yuuri caminaba con un poco de dificultad atravesando la calle, el viento había empezado a soplar más fuerte hacía unos días y él no tenía idea previa de cómo sería pasar otoño en Rusia.

Viktor nunca le advirtió, tampoco. Naturalmente, Rusia era fría, así que dio por hecho que Yuuri lo sabría.

A Yuuri le gustaban los climas más cálidos, y aunque no le molestaba un poco de frío durante el día, era distinto a salir, que el viento le pegara directo en la cara y la bufanda le tapara la vista.   
Ahí iba, con bolsas de papel con la compra para la semana y un capricho que Viktor le dijo, podrían darse para las noches frías.

En Hasetsu regularmente bebían té durante las noches de otoño e invierno, y beber chocolate era algo relativamente nuevo para él.

Relativamente porque no es como que jamás hubiera bebido chocolate para calmarse el frío, pero es que tampoco lo bebía con tanta regularidad como lo hacía ahora, acompañado de malvaviscos pequeños flotando en la espuma de la taza.

Además, había digerido el nuevo sentido de "hogar" cuando se dio cuenta de que Viktor incluso compró tazas de pareja. Tenía tazas normales para beber, pero a partir del momento en que esas tazas llegaron a la alacena, Viktor se rehusaba terminantemente a beber en otra cuando desayunaban juntos. 

Yuuri secretamente amaba eso, pero mientras solo rodaba los ojos ante la necedad de su prometido y se veía obligado a lavar esas tazas exclusivamente para desayunar con él.

– ¿Y si nos deshacemos de las demás ahora?

– No exageres, Viktor...

Aunque no le parecía mala idea, pues si bien no eran tantas y a él le parecían bonitas, le parecía también inservible conservar algo que no usaran. Yuuri había aprendido a deshacerse de cosas inútiles desde que llegó a vivir con Viktor, pues él llevaba una vida minimalista y le gustaba la ilusión de un espacio tan grande y limpio.

Aun así, prefirió conservarlas, pues también las usaba de vez en cuando las ocasiones que Viktor no estaba.

Golpeó la puerta con el pie y escuchó a Makkachin ladrar del otro lado del muro.

– ¡Llegué, muchacho! Dile a papá que abra la puerta.

Ni terminó la oración y el ruido del picaporte reveló a un fresco Viktor con el cabello húmedo.

– ¿A quién, Yuuri? – dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha.

– Nada, déjame pasar.

Se abrió paso en el recibidor y dirigió veloces pasos a la encimera de la cocina, abandonando las bolsas de compra y dejando ir un suspiro pesadísimo, descubriéndose la cara que se protegía con la bufanda y quitándose los guantes. Viktor se los regaló cuando llegaron a Rusia, eran iguales a los que él usaba pero en un tono azul marino que a Yuuri le encantó. Eran caros, de eso estaba seguro, pero valían cada rublo, y le mantenían las manos cálidas.

Yuuri secretamente imaginaba que eran las manos de Viktor, pues el regalo había sido suyo y además eran igual a los suyos, pero Viktor tenía una tendencia a llorar cada vez que Yuuri le decía algo lindo y prefería mantenerlo como un secreto cursi. Algún día se lo diría, tal vez.

Viktor se acercó por su espalda y le rodeó los antebrazos con los suyos, frotando para generar calor. Él sabía perfectamente lo que era salir a la calle con ese clima.

– Yuuri... chocolate...

El más bajito rio mientras le atrapaba los brazos y los pegaba a su pecho con las manos propias.

– Por supuesto... era de esperarse. Tienes más ansias de beber chocolate que de volver a verme.

Y a pesar de ser una broma, Viktor lo soltó de golpe creyendo que lo había dicho en serio y puso la cara de angustia más alarmante que Yuuri había visto.

– ¡No quise decir eso! Es que... estaba esperándote para beber juntos. Yuuri, discúlpame...

– Ya, Viktor, sí... traje los malvaviscos de menta que te gustan. No era en serio.

Le sonrió para tranquilizarlo, y Viktor solo atinó a reír nerviosamente.

– B-bueno... Pero sí te estaba esperando a ti.

Viktor había sacado las cortinas claras para que en esos días en los que las tonalidades del cielo tenían la escala de grises más linda, entrara algo de más luz al apartamento, y también había vuelto de recoger unas frazadas de la lavandería.

Siguió a Yuuri hasta el fogón donde la leche y la canela estaban haciendo la más rústica y añorada infusión que esperaba durante todo el año. Pronto la casa entera olía a canela.

Viktor alcanzó las tazas limpias de la alacena y las dejó en la encimera, luego dirigió pasos cortos y sigilosos que sus pies solo calzando unos gruesos calcetines de lana podían eliminar el ruido por completo, siendo cómplices de su importante misión hurgando en las bolsas de compra.

Para su desgracia, el papel no hacía menos ruido que el plástico, y el sonido de la bolsa plegándose puso alerta a Yuuri.

– Deja en paz esos malvaviscos.

– ¡Yuuri! – le respondió con una rabieta.

Yuuri se giró sobre uno de sus talones y miró a Viktor desde la estufa. Tenía el frasco de cocoa en polvo en la mano y le dio una mirada seria.

– Hagamos una cosa. Vamos al sillón mientras esto está listo. Te acariciaré el cabello un rato, y si eres paciente te daré una ración extra de malvaviscos ¿qué dices?

Se lo pensó. Se lo pensó mucho.

Pensó que había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que estuvo tan cerca de alguien recibiendo tanto amor. Pensó que no recordaba la última vez que estuvo acurrucado con alguien y le hacía mimos. Pensó que valdría toda la pena del mundo esperar diez minutos entre caricias antes de por fin tener su tan ansiada taza de chocolate. Y los benditos malvaviscos de menta.

Y podría parecer tonto, pero para Viktor era un asunto muy importante.

Al final fue él quien se movió hacia la sala de estar y encendió la chimenea eléctrica.

Yuuri vertió una taza de cocoa en la marmita que él mismo había comprado en una tienda de antigüedades, pues era tan rara y tan bonita que se permitió gastar unos cuantos rublos por su cuenta como aporte para el departamento.  
A Viktor particularmente no le encantaba, pues su casa seguía un patrón de colores neutros y detalles metálicos, todas sus ollas eran parte de un mismo  _set_  y era todo lo que necesitaba.

Todas sus ideas de decoración y organización parecían sacadas de un catálogo.

Lo dejó calentándose a fuego lento y después siguió a Viktor a la sala de estar, mismo que ya estaba bien extendido a lo largo de su uno ochenta con los ojos cerrados y las manos entrelazadas sobre su pecho. Se sentó en la orilla del sillón para hacerse notar, y Viktor abrió los ojos para encontrarse con una cálida sonrisa que le hizo pensarse si la fogata eléctrica era necesaria.  
Se removió sobre su costado para dejarle acomodarse a su lado; bien pegados, porque es un sillón y un sillón es angosto y es para sentarse.

Viktor le abrazó y le pegó el rostro al pecho, y Yuuri solo sonrió y comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza suavemente.

– ¿Aún tienes frío, Yuuri?

– Un poco, creo que se me entumecieron las puntas de los pies.

Yuuri se quedó acariciándolo y divagando.

Pensó en que ni notó cuando el tiempo le empezaba a quitar la admiración platónica que le tenía a Viktor y comenzó a darle amor. Comenzó a entender que lo quería, y lo quería de verdad.

Pensó en cómo era su vida en Hasetsu y luego en Detroit. En cómo siempre tuvo a alguien esperándolo en casa. En si de verdad su llegada a la vida de Viktor había tenido tanto impacto como se lo había dicho antes.

Viktor lo tenía todo, aparentemente, y Makkachin era un perro feliz, así que cualquiera podría pensar que Viktor efectivamente lo tenía todo. Era pentacampeón y una figura del patinaje prometedora, un excelso ex patinador como entrenador, un apartamento lindo en la parte más pintoresca de San Petersburgo y un caniche que había sido una bendición en su vida.

Pero no tenía a Yuuri.

Se removió en el roce de Yuuri incorporándose sobre sus codos.

– Creo que ya está hirviendo.

Yuuri perdió la noción del tiempo perdiéndose en sus propias cavilaciones y ni siquiera supo por cuánto tiempo había estado tumbado junto a Viktor; se levantó aprisa hacia la cocina y apagó el fuego.

Sirvió dos tazas de chocolate humeante y tal como prometió, le puso una ración extra de malvaviscos de menta a la taza de Viktor.

Cuando volvió a la sala, Viktor no estaba en el sillón.

– Mira, Yuuri, ya son más rojas.

Miró el lugar fuente de la voz de Viktor; era el ventanal del que se enamoró cuando le mostró el departamento. Uno cubierto con unas persianas horizontales, el borde de la ventana lo suficientemente grueso para que Yuuri llevara una planta y la pusiera justo ahí, y facilitado con un cómodo diván en tapiz turquesa. Viktor se encontraba mirando hacia afuera recargado sobre sus codos.

Cuando Yuuri se acercó, miró la copiosa cantidad de hojas naranjas y rojas meciéndose en las ráfagas de viento que vagaban en la calle y le quitaban las que quedaban a los otros árboles.  
Le entregó a Viktor el chocolate y se sentó a su lado.

– No había visto estas cosas tan de cerca. En Detroit rara vez salía a la calle, Phichit era quien siempre compraba las despensas y me mantuvo con ánimos en alto.

Viktor lo miró con un deje de melancolía.

– Agradeceré a Phichit por eso la próxima vez que lo veamos. Es un gran amigo.

– Sí, lo es... – Yuuri sonrió ante el recuerdo.

Lo siguiente fue mirar a la calle y dejarse hipnotizar por el movimiento oscilante que las hojas de los árboles seguían en la preciosa paleta cálida del otoño. Yuuri estaba sonriendo involuntariamente, pues era la primera vez que se había sentado a la ventana expresamente para mirar el panorama.

Y luego, escuchó un sollozo a su lado.

– ¿Viktor?

¿Quién más?

Pero no se lo esperaba. Lo que pasa es que él estaba sintiendo mucha paz y creyó que Viktor también.

Viktor dejó la taza en el borde de la ventana y se limpió una lágrima con el dorso de la mano.  
Pero no le sirvió, pues inmediatamente le siguió otra. Y otra. Y el otro ojo también.  
Estaba limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga de su pijama de franela y parecía no detenerse.

Yuuri no se alarmó. Dejó la taza en un taburete al lado del diván y le puso la mano sobre el hombro. El otro le abrazó, fuerte.

– Debo contarte una cosa...

Yuuri sonrió y se pegó a él, acariciándole la espalda.

– Cuando llegaste a Rusia... la primera semana que estuviste aquí hice despensa.

– Sí, lo recuerdo, me dijiste que me quedara aquí.

– Esa vez entré al supermercado como siempre lo hacía. La señora de la caja registradora me saludó y entré por los pasillos a buscar pasta y lo básicos. Primero tomé un paquete chico de harina para panqueques, pero cuando miré el anillo al tomar la caja recordé que ahora ibas a vivir conmigo y me reí solo, así que tomé el paquete grande. Luego fui a pagar, y cuando la señora de la caja registradora empacó mis compras, me dijo: "¿Tienes visitas, Viktor? Llevas demasiado". Le respondí que no eran visitas, que ibas a vivir conmigo. Y entonces me di cuenta.

Hizo una pausa, una muy larga para limpiarse la nariz y mirar a Yuuri directo a los ojos, y la mirada que le dio lo conmovió hasta los huesos.

– Me di cuenta de que no había procesado que ibas a vivir conmigo. Que ya no podía comprar pasta para una persona ni un solo envase de leche. Tenía que comprar más porque ahora ibas a vivir conmigo.

Yuuri le dio un sorbo a su chocolate y lo volvió a dejar sobre el taburete, y Viktor lo tomó del rostro besándole un poco más arriba de los labios, limpiándole la espuma.

– Me di cuenta de que ahora iba a tener con quien volver a casa. O que iba a esperar a alguien en casa. O tenía a alguien más esperándome. Ahora tengo con quién lavar la loza. Tengo que limpiar dos platos en lugar de uno. Tengo que sacar cuatro cubiertos.

– Ya te entendí, tienes que hacer más cosas – Yuuri rio.

– ¡No lo entiendes! Nunca vas a entender lo agradecido que te estoy por haber llegado a mi vida. No sabes lo mucho que adoro que vivas aquí.

Katsuki no dijo nada. Siguió mirándolo sonreír con las pocas ganas que tenía.  
Viktor tomó su taza entonces y le dio un sorbo antes de ponerle atención a los malvaviscos. Miró a través de la ventana una vez más y finalmente sonrió satisfecho.

– Tengo a alguien con quien mirar pasar las estaciones.

Y fue todo lo que Yuuri soportó antes de que también a él empezaran a gotearle los ojos.

El Viktor que alguna vez se veía tan perfecto e inalcanzable, ahora a sus ojos era el ser humano más común. Uno que lloraba y que hacía berrinches por malvaviscos de menta y necesitaba que le acariciaran la cabeza antes de dormir. Y no podía sentirse más feliz de compartir un momento tan común como ver las hojas secas volar, con un humano tan común como Viktor.

Y a la vez tan único.

_Podría buscar en todo el mundo y aun así jamás encontraría a alguien tan asombroso._

Recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Viktor y brindaron con sus tazas de chocolate caliente.

Viktor le besó la frente antes de dar otro ansiado sorbo.   
Y otro.

Y recordó que alguna vez escuchó que valía la pena esperar.   
Y a sus 29 años, ahora lo sabía más que nadie.

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon de ship: Yuuri y Viktor miran Game of Thrones después de que Phichit se la pasa actualizando sus historias de Instagram con los capítulos y se la recomendó a Yuuri.  
> Viktor usa la taza de "Moon of my life" por obvias razones.


End file.
